Automobile headlamp sockets, for use with replaceable bulbs, are known. Such sockets usually employ a plurality of electrical contacts which are held in place by deformed metal eyelets, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,958; 4,795,388; 4,569,006; 4,569,005; 4,528,619; 4,507,712; or by a twisted contact embedded in a socket floor, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,056.
Such contacts are difficult to maintain in proper orientation, and assembly of the contacts with a socket is difficult and expensive.